Red vs Blue Beta
The Beta AI was only meantioned in Reconstruction. Also I checked up the definition of Beta and it means second brightest, and in the picture the purple ish one is Theta. You might think it might be the orange one but that is the Sigma AI, yellow is Sigma because he looks creative and thats what he is based on. The Blue one is Gamma/Gary, Gamma is based off of deceit. Omega, Tex's AI is the Gray one. The green one is Delta based off of logic, also seen in mini series "Out of Mind" with agent New York as Delta's assgned freelancer. Here is a quick idea/fact,the word Meta I think came from Beta's name with agent Maine's name. So they took the M from Maine and put in eta from AI Beta. It might be true but, it is just a idea. At the end of the page are most agents and their AI. Tex herself was accualy a AI and was based off of failure, she is the AI with Halo 3 Mark 6 armor, but she didn't come from Alpha, but she was a by-product. The reason agent Texas was always so good is because she was just like a robot she could do multiple things at the same time. And also she was based off of failure which ment she could be great and then in the end fail. Do not read this until you have seen most of red vs blue. (continued from above) Just like in season 9 were Tex takes on the agent Maine, Wyoming, and New York. Hopefully season 9 will explain more about the director. Like why he had to torture Alpha unstead of just asking for more AI so that the AI they would get wouldn't be based off of emotions. Another thing I would like to see is a lot more agents like agent California or stuff like that. And also see the AI in a real battle. Recovery Agents and Simulation Troopers Also with the recovery agents I found out that most of them were just normal security guards and not freelancers. Most recovery agents or security guards a part of project freelancer mostly used the ODST helmet. Like seen in picture below. The simulation troopers were basicly made for all the freelancer agents to test there skills, abilitys, and also equitment. All scenarios seemed real to simulation troopers but were just fake and also not to hard for agents. One of a recovery agents maybe. Added by Camtheram44 Simulation troopers mostly used Mark five helmets or Mark six helmets both seen below. Also some even used the ODST helmet seen above. In the Mark six helmets all of them had a protocal to lock down all agents with that Mark six helmet and armour. Most agents And Their AI. Agent Texas AI unit: Omega Agent Washington AI unit: Epsilon/Alpha Agent New York AI unit: Delta Agent Wyoming AI unit: Gamma Agent Carolina AI units: Psi Omicron Agent Montana AI unit: Iota Agent Maine AI unit: Sigma Agent Alaska AI unit: Kappa Agent Illinois AI unit: Zeta Agent Michigan AI unit: Xi Agent North Dakota AI unit: Theta Agent Arizona AI unit: Lambda Agent Montana AI unit: Chi Agent Massachusetts AI unit: Chi Agent New Jersy AI unit: Theta Dr. Leonard Church AI unit: Allison/Beta Agent Utah AI unit: Nu Data From Red vs Blue website. Category: Gaming/ Red Vs Blue Category:Gaming